


Херофобия

by Fannni, WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020)



Series: WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021: тексты G-T [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Illustrated Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Canon, Sexual Humor, Treated Seriously, WTF Kombat 2021, Юмор, драма, постканон, сексуальный юмор, счастливый конец, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202021
Summary: Фобии чем-то похожи на сов: они порою совсем не то, чем кажутся
Relationships: Аziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021: тексты G-T [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133600
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021





	Херофобия

**Author's Note:**

> постканон

— Ангел! Ты в своем уме?! — вопрошает Кроули, хмурясь скорее растерянно, чем грозно.

— А в чьем же еще я могу быть, мой дорогой? Даже обидно как-то. — Азирафаэль поправляет клетчатый галстук-бабочку перед зеркалом. Он невозмутим, благостен и безмятежен — впрочем, как и всегда.

— Тогда что за чушь ты несешь?!

— Я ничего не несу. Я констатирую факт.

— Нет у меня никакой херофобии!

— Есть.

— Ты это специально, да? Чтобы я вот прямо здесь и сейчас снова тебе доказал, что вовсе я их не боюсь?! Как раньше со стенкой, да?!

— С какой стенкой?

— Когда ты по десять раз на дню называл меня милым, заставляя тебя к ней прижимать?! Вот и сейчас, да? Так я готов!

— Э. А… Дорогой, верни, пожалуйста, нашу одежду.

— Ну… Ладно... Если ты просишь таким убедительным тоном… — Кроули пожимает голыми плечами и немного смущенно снова щелкает пальцами, возвращая все детали их с ангелом туалета на свои места. С вызовом вскидывает подбородок: — Убедился? Нет у меня боязни членов!

— Так я и не утверждаю, что есть.

— Ангел! Я не утка! У меня есть уши, а ты только что говорил…

— Про херофобию.

— А не однохренственно?

— Как грубо, мой дорогой, — морщится Азирафаэль, — мог бы сказать хотя бы “монопенисуально”. И — нет, это совсем другое. Херофобия не имеет ничего общего с тем, о чем ты подумал, это всего лишь боязнь быть счастливым. И не говори, что у тебя ее нет.

— Эй! Это ты из-за того, что я отказываюсь переезжать в ту развалюху на побережье, пока не доделан ремонт?

— И из-за этого тоже. — Азирафаэль вздыхает и какое-то время молчит, а потом продолжает уже другим тоном, более осторожно: — Я не тороплю, мой дорогой, ты не подумай. Я понимаю. С твоим опытом было бы удивительно, не заимей ты подобной проблемы. Думаю, что-то подобное есть у всех ваших. Это было так неожиданно… и так непоправимо... Не та компания, один лишний вопрос — и счастье отобрано. Навсегда… И ты никогда уже не сможешь… Ох, Кроули! Мне так жаль… Мне так хочется надеяться, что ты все же сумеешь, хотя бы теперь, когда все позади… Что ты обретешь покой и сможешь быть счастлив снова...

— Это чушь, ангел! —— Кроули решительно пожимает плечами, уже снова затянутыми в стильный черный пиджак. Достает из воздуха бутылку и бокал, присаживается на подлокотник кресла. — Ангельская чушь. Счастье — необязательный атрибут. Я вполне обхожусь и без него.

— Но ты ведь был счастлив! Я же знаю, я видел.

— Где?

— Здесь, на Земле.

— Когда?

— Да часто!

— Разве что когда напьюсь. Твое здоровье, кстати.

— Да не только! Ну хотя бы в той же Месопотамии! Помнишь, как мы с тобой там зажигали? 

— Помню.

— Ты был там счастлив!

— Да.

— И ничего не боялся!

— А потом был Потоп.

— Хм… Действительно... Неудачный пример. Прости…

— Забей. Говорю же: счастье не важно.

— Важно! Ладно, Господь с ней, с древней историей… Ты был счастлив у Даулингов, когда воспитывал того мальчишку в духе следования путем зла, но так, чтобы он ни в коем случае не послушался!

— Ну да. А потом оказалось, что это вовсе не тот мальчишка. И что я облажался по полной.

— И вовсе ты не облажался! Наверняка это тоже была часть тонкого и продуманного плана.

— Ангел! Я перепутал корзинки! Какой тут может быть план?!

— Непостижимый, конечно же! Какой же еще?

— Ох, ангел… мне бы твою веру. — Кроули медленно тянет вино и молчит какое-то время. Может быть. в этом виновато вино, но когда он заговаривает снова, его голос совсем другой, в нем куда меньше уверенности и холода: — Вообще-то есть один момент, когда я был… хм… действительно счастлив… Не так уж и давно. 

— В “Ритце”? — воодушевляет Азирафаэль, расплываясь в мечтательной ностальгической улыбке. — После Неслучившегося?

— Немного ранее. Перед самым Неслучившимся.

— Хм… Мне казалось, что тогда ты как раз был не очень-то…

— Помнишь, ты мне позвонил? Когда обнаружил Антихриста.

— Ох… Еще бы. Такое забудешь, пожалуй.

— Ну вот. 

— Тебя так обрадовало обнаружение Адама?

— Не совсем… Меня так обрадовало, что ты мне позвонил. Ты. Мне. Первым. Ты ведь мне почти никогда не звонил… А тут … Ты же помнишь, как мы расстались перед этим? Я себя буквально за руку хватал все время, чтобы не позвонить самому и не начать пресмыкаться… Как и положено старому змею. А тут ты. Звонишь. Чтобы сообщить про Адама. Мне. Словно мы вовсе не ссорились. Словно той жуткой беседки вовсе и не было, словно она для тебя ничего не значит… А я как раз только что победил одного врага… При помощи твоей святой воды, между прочим! И почти справился с другим… А через минуту и справился, на восторге от твоего звонка. Загнал его в автоответчик… Да. Тогда я был действительно счастлив.

— А что было дальше? — спрашивает Азирафаэль, потому что пауза тянется слишком долго.

Кроули молчит. Тонкая ножка бокала в его пальцах издает жалобный треньк, ломаясь.

— Ох… — говорит Азирафаэль. Лицо его вытягивается.

Кроули молчит.

— Хорошо, что это был пустой бокал, — говорит Азирафаэль, пытаясь улыбнуться. 

Кроули молчит.

— И вообще, — говорит Азирафаэль, решительно сдвигая светлые бровки, — все хорошо, что хорошо кончается. А это кончилось хорошо. И не спорь.

Кроули молчит.

— Потому что, — продолжает Азирафаэль так же решительно и упрямо, — нам с тобою действительно очень повезло. И мне, и тебе. И не спорь. Вот представь только, что ты тогда примчался в мой книжный… Догорающий уже книжный. И был бы чуть менее счастлив. И чуть более внимателен. И увидел бы, что я так и не положил на рычаги трубку телефона. И подумал бы, что меня убил тот твой друг, которого я случайно освободил, снова тебе перезвонив и напоровшись на автоответчик…

Теперь жалобный треньк издает бутылка. Кроули молчит, беззвучно хватая ртом воздух и побледнев так, что его желтые глаза кажутся темными.

— Ты бы решил, что виноват в моей смерти, — продолжает Азирафаэль очень спокойно, глядя куда-то в темноту между книжных полок, взгляд его тяжел и светел, — и тебя бы это сильно прибило. Очень сильно. Я же тебя знаю… И что бы тогда тебе оставалось? Да, это я знаю тоже… Еще одно ограбление церкви, на этот раз реализованное. Чаша со святой водой… Вот так. И никакого термоса. Да. А я бы потом, когда сумел вернуться… а я бы сумел вернуться. Ох… Знаешь, мой дорогой, может быть, ты был не так уж и не прав в своей нелюбви к Шекспировским трагедиям. Они куда лучше смотрятся из зала, чем когда…

— Ангел… — говорит Кроули очень тихо и нерешительно.

Азирафаэль моргает, словно приходя в себя, улыбается, смотрит на Кроули почти виновато.

— Извини. Я увлекся, наверное. Но все же, согласись: хорошо, что ты был тогда так счастлив. И что тебя так шарахнуло моей мнимой гибелью, что ты не заметил ту трубку.

— Ангел… — говорит Кроули, и голос у него такой, словно вот-вот издаст то самое “треньк”. — Черт с тобой. Ладно. Уболтал! Я согласен переехать в твой чертов коттедж на том чертовом побережье!


End file.
